Everdeen Women Married Off
by LawrenceDaddarioWatsonStewart
Summary: Katniss is displeased when she discovers both her mother and her sister in relationships. She vows to never fall in love with a man. But will a certain Peacekeeper help her change her mind? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Mother Finds Love Again

**Chapter 1: Mother Finds Love Again**

I like the quiet of the woods. Quiet is something I have come to appreciate and no longer take for granted ever since winning the 74th Hunger Games, and then the 75th Hunger Games filled with previous Victors.

At 20 years old now, I still live with my family, but also still feed us and find much needed solace hunting in the woods. The good news the quiet I find amongst the trees will only continue once I get back home. Primrose will still be in school, and only Mother will be home, and the woman who birthed me has always kept to herself.

However, I find out just how wrong I am when I enter our mansion in the Victor's Village.

I stand in the doorway, my mouth falling open in shock when I see my mother up against the wall, ferociously kissing the Baker. Mr. Mellark. The father of my dead district partner during my first Games... Peeta.. The pair are heatedly making out, their hands thrashing from side to side.

"MOTHER!" I shriek. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Mother and the Baker spring apart and Mother tries to collect herself. "Katniss! W-Why are you back so soon?"

"Why are you kissing another man?" I yell.

The Baker has by now flushed red with embarrassment. "I'll go, Lillian." And he slips out the back door, no doubt afraid that if he goes through the front, I might trip him or something.

Mother faces me, chastened. "Katniss, Steffan has been a good source of support for me since your Games. And he's been lonely ever since... Peeta died and he divorced his wife."

I flinch at Peeta's name and shake my head. "I... I can't deal with this right now. Have fun with your new boyfriend." And I storm out.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Sister Too Young

**Chapter 2: Little Sister Too Young**

I stomp into town. I need to make a trade towards the Hob anyway. Perhaps I should have done that before popping in at home. For now, I can't unsee what I have just seen...

But before I make my rounds, I realize the school will be letting out and decided to head for the schoolhouse to pick my little sister, Primrose, up. She is only 16, but is already far removed from the little girl whom I volunteered for in her first Reaping. She has been helping my mother in her Healing practice and will someday take over the business from her. She'll marry a nice man, I'm sure, for she is pretty.

A fact I am reminded of all too painfully when I now see my sister fiercely kissing Rory Hawthorne, the little brother of my hunting partner Gale, in the schoolyard.

"PRIM!" I gawp. What a day this is! What wonders never cease! First my own mother, and now her...?

Rory leaps away from Prim and she flushes red, though she looks annoyed at the interruption. Rory shrinks under my withering stare and mumbles out a "See you tomorrow, Prim," before taking off down the dirt road towards home.

I whirl to face my sister. "I don't believe you! Sucking the face of that boy? You're both too young! And you know he's destined for the mines! What if something happened to him?"

Prim scowls. "I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore!"

"I forbid you to see him!" I hiss. "I don't want you getting hurt! And you are not to go to the Slag Heap - ever!" The Slag Heap is where many school kids go to have a good screw.

Prim tosses her hair back and glowers at me. "If you're that bothered by me dating, Katniss, why don't you just go find yourself your own man?"

"Oh, sure!" I snap. "Maybe I will!" But as I march away from her, I know that falling in love with some man is never going to happen for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Lotta People Try to Grab Me

**Chapter 3: Lotta People Try to Grab Me**

It's another busy day in the Hob. I am weaving through the crowd in my blue Reaping dress that is a hand-me-down from my mother's. My normal hunting wear is in the laundry, and I won't get it back until tomorrow.

I finish my standard sale with Greasy Sae, and am just turning to leave when a Peacekeeper blocks my way. "And where's a pretty little thing like you going in such a hurry?"

I gulp. "Move aside, please. I have to get home."

"Not until we have a little fun," the Peacekeeper grins. He puts his arms around my waist and forcibly kisses me. His hands wander as he audaciously grabs my butt through my skirt.

"Mmmm!" I squeal, trying to push him away.

"Give someone else a chance!" a Seam miner calls, and I feel him come up behind me, trapping me between the two men. Hands grab and squeeze my breasts. I try to elbow the guy in the stomach, but my arms are pinned to my side by the Peacekeeper's embrace.

I wish I could say this is an extraordinary occurrence, but it isn't. I may only be 20 years old, but apparently I am one of the most beautiful women in District 12. Many men have lusted after me, or made a pass at me, or sexually harassed me. All in vain, because I would never allow myself to be seduced that way. I will never marry, or sleep with any man. Never!

Suddenly, both sets of groping hands are torn away, and I hear scuffling and shouts. I quickly touch myself, even though my clothes have not really been disturbed, as if that will cleanse me of the groping that has just occurred. Meanwhile, I see a flash of red hair and blue eyes throwing punches that send the miner and Peacekeeper running. Darius Pontipee, a kindly Peacekeeper whom I have befriended in recent years and always pays me handsomely for my kills.

"Let's go," he tells me, and he leads me by the hand past the gawking onlookers out of the Hob and back into town. Thank goodness he showed up when he did. I was going to head to his place to make a trade, anyway. I used to do that with his father, who often bought my squirrels.

"I'm fine, Darius, really," I try to shrug it off, a little ashamed that he caught me in such a compromising position.

"He should not have been grabbing at you like that, Katniss," and I am surprised to hear Darius's voice shake with rage. "Neither of them!"

"A lot of people try to grab me!" I shrug off, adjusting the shoulder of my dress.

"It's still wrong! No woman should be touched like that, least of all you! You should be treated like a queen, like your body is a piece of glass or 14-karat gold!" Peeta passionately says.

I blink in amazement. "Wow, Darius. That was really sweet."

We make our trade for squirrels. Darius offers to escort me home, just in case, but I turn down his kind offer. I encounter no other men as I walk home to the Seam.


	4. Chapter 4: Meat for Kisses

**Chapter 4: Meat for Kisses**

The snow flurries swirl around me as I head up to the Hob. Underneath my coat, I wear the old blue dress from my mother's Merchant days.

I have never been one for parties, but my mother encouraged me to go out. Well, ordered might be a better word. Even though I'm only twenty, my mother is forcing me to find a husband and marry. At least who it is will be left to my choice. Arranged marriages are common in District 12. I doubt anyone would want to be a suitor to me, though.

Upon entering the Hob, I spy Gale over at Ripper's bar and take a seat beside him. After small talk and a round or two of shots, we are joined by a certain ginger-haired fellow.

"Hello, Katniss," he smiles a million-watt grin.

"Hello, Darius," I smile politely at the unusually friendly Peacekeeper.

Upon my salutation, Darius buys me an unsolicited drink and engages me in conversation. The young Peacekeeper is known to be something of a flirt in our town - a trait that resurfaces when he ponders, "Now what might be a fair trade for a free shot of whiskey?"

I shake my head with a smile. "I can't even imagine."

"How about a kiss?" He leans in close to me and grins.

I let out a bark of laughter and playfully shove him away. "No, thanks."

"Why not? I tell you, Katniss, my kisses are the most sought-after in the District!"

This gets my attention and I smirk. "Oh yeah? With who?"

Darius points out women to me. "Why, the flower seller with the green muffler. Oh, and the milkman's wife! I have plenty of references in these parts."

Gale begins to hoot with laughter as he rises and pays for his drink. "Keep talking, Darius! You'll never get a peck outta her!" And he heads off to dance with Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter.


	5. Chapter 5: Teaching the Deputy to Hunt

**Chapter 5: Teaching the Deputy to Hunt**

It's a few weeks before I see Darius again. This time, I see my favorite Peacekeeper in the woods. I stumble upon him literally struggling how to hold a crudely crafted bow as he fits a even more-crudely crafted arrow to it. When he accidentally lets go of the string and shoots a hole in his pack, I cannot help but laugh. I keep the smile on my face as I saunter over to him.

"Having trouble?"

Darius glances back and shoots me an optimistic grimace. "Oh, I'll get it right. But it may take a while."

I pace around him to get a good look at his bow. It's of average make, really, though clearly homemade. Still, I feel the need to inquire, "Did you make this?"

He grins sheepishly. "Horrible, isn't it? I didn't know what else to do. The fish have barely been biting, and I certainly couldn't afford a professional bow in town."

I shake my head. "It's not horrible. For a novice, it's actually a great first effort. It took my father years to perfect his bow-crafting technique."

Darius tries to lift the bow and straighten it. "You learned all your mad skills from him then, huh?"

I would answer him, if I didn't see how terribly off his stance is. The teacher in me prompts, "Feet shoulder-width apart."

Darius glances at me and obeys. "Now straighten that back." When he doesn't catch my meaning, I press my hand into the small of his back. I feel his skin tingle where my hand rests. I quickly move on.

"Tighten you stomach muscles. The most important thing a hunter needs to control is breathing." I have no choice but to demonstrate as I place my hands on either side of his diaphragm. I feel awkward. I focus on the man in front of me, trying to keep my voice and body language as casual as possible.

"Relax your shoulders and bring your bow arm down. Your body should be entirely streamlined." This time, Darius needs no prompting from me. I check his bow hand.

"Grip is actually good. Now, breathe in deeply, and release the arrow on the exhale," I tell him.

WHOOSH! The arrow flies and hits a tree dead-on. I smile at Darius.

"Very good! Even Peeta's first shot wasn't as good as that." I taught Peeta too hunt a little during my first Games. Besides the fact that this statement is true, I find myself sincere in my approval.

However, my voice trails off when I realize how close his face is to mine.

Darius smiles back, his voice soft. "So, who's your better pupil: the baker's son or the poor Peacekeeper?"

My breathing becomes ragged. My heart is pounding in my chest; I can hear it beating in my ears. "You..." I whisper, even though I completely forget what he asked me. I barely register how my arms have wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. Darius's face inches closer. My eyes flutter, drooping until they are almost shut. My brain is screaming at me a reminder that I have never wanted this, and that we should stop now before... we... kiss...

Before our lips can touch, I tear myself away. The spell is broken, and I awkwardly clear my throat.

"It's late. I... I have to go. I better go!" Without even bidding him goodbye, I gather my game bag and turn tail for the fence and my home beyond. For the first time in my hunting career, I return home empty-handed.


	6. Chapter 6: Need a Date

**Chapter 6: Need a Date**

Not long after Darius's first hunt in the woods, Mother announces that she and Mr. Mellark are getting married. Despite the fact that their relationship still makes me uncomfortable, I give them my blessing. I want my mother to be happy... even if her new choice of husband is the father of my dead district partner.

However, my gesture of goodwill is returned when Mother insists that I need to bring a date to the Toasting. The thought disgusts me. I am friends with hardly any guys, and even fewer my own age. I consider taking Gale, but he is already planning to attend with Madge on his arm. So there is really only one option left that won't make me barf...

When I see Darius in the Hob one day, I tell him that my mother is getting married to the Baker. "And she says I need a date," I scowl. "To make it as painless as possible... would you be opposed to going with me?"

Darius blinks for a moment, then he grins. "Not at all. I'll meet you at your mansion for the Toasting, OK?"

The Toasting for my mother and the baker is beautiful. Mother wears the same dress that she married my father in, and I am amazed that it still fits. Prim and Rory are the first ones to dance after the newlyweds, and I find myself starting to feel happy. So happy, in fact, that when Darius asks me for a dance out of the blue, I am too taken aback to refuse...

* * *

Primrose and Rory get married next. The announcement of their engagement and intention to have a Toasting goes over less well than the announcement of Mother's new marriage. Prim and Rory are both of Reaping age still, and even if they were free of the Games, I personally feel they are too young. And Rory will be destined for the mines if he survives the Reaping Ball. What if he meets his father's fiery fate, as well as the fate of my own father? But Mother makes it clear to me, when I try to voice my objections that if I do not attend, she will personally never speak to me again.

So, I commission Darius into accompanying me to my little sister's wedding so that the event is more bearable. The only other comforting thing is that Gale seems to be uneasy about the hastiness of this marriage as well. Madge appears not to notice, instead opting to hug me and whisper, "You'll be Toasting the bread next!"

Flushing, I only send her a tight smile before Darius asks me to dance. Like before at Mother's wedding, I accept.


	7. Chapter 7: New Year's Eve Fireworks

**Chapter 7: New Year's Eve Fireworks**

The snow flurries swirl around me as I head into the Hob out of the winter's chill. Tonight is the New Year's Eve party in the Hob, and Mother forced me out of the house so she could have a date night with Steffan. Rory and Primrose, who still live with us until they can safe up to buy a house of their own, are at dinner with Rory's mother.

I am not surprised when I run into Darius there. He sits down at the bar with me, helping me to not feel like the wallflower I usually am, and he buys me a drink. We both have a shot, and then two... and then three...

Late in the evening, Darius laughs and asks me, "So... how about that kiss we were talking about the last time there was a party like this?"

I burst out laughing and push him away. "No thanks."

"But it's New Year's Eve! It's almost midnight!"

Just then, I can hear the other guests counting down the seconds until midnight. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one!" Couples fall into each other's arms and kiss.

As I stand up from the bar, arms suddenly go about my waist and pull me close. I find purchase on a chest before I realize that it is Darius.

Who now swoops in and kisses me full on the mouth.

I freeze in utter shock. My eyes pop open and I watch Darius's lips dance across my frozen ones. "Hmm?!" My voice comes out in a muffled squeak.

And then Darius gallantly dips me. He holds me gently, his hands caressing me through the folds of my mother's blue dress. Far, far away, I can hear the fireworks exploding above us in the nighttime sky above the Hob. I forget myself for a moment, thanks in part to the booze, and draping my arms across Darius's neck and kiss him back, humming in pleasure. "Hmmmm..."

As quickly as the kiss begins, Darius and I break apart, the handsome Peacekeeper swooping me back onto my feet. I stare at him wide-eyed, stunned, touching my hands to my kissed lips and permanently flushing. I don't know what to say. That was my first kiss!

"Thank you," I splutter out lamely, finally. And then I take off running out of the Hob and into the street for home.


	8. Chapter 8: At Least Once

**Chapter 8: At Least Once**

The next time I go hunting with Darius, I have a whole speech prepared about I have never wanted a boyfriend or marriage and kids. But he doesn't bring up the kiss from New Year's Eve, and so neither do I.

We make a good haul that day, and plan to head back into town to sell it. Just as we are reaching the fence, I am prattling on about our plans for hunting over the next few days.

"I'll set the snares for tomorrow, Darius... And then..." I am cut off when Darius suddenly takes my face in his hands and kisses me full on the lips.

He holds it for a moment, and I don't pull away until he breaks the kiss. "I had to do that. At least once. And not in a contrived situation."

I stare at him, speechless for a moment. And then I make an impulsive and rash decision. Seizing his face, I crash my lips back against his and soon out mouths open to each other so our tongues can play. Pushing him flat into the grass in the Meadow, I gallingly straddle the redheaded Peacekeeper. Stripping him of his uniform, and he of my hunting garb, we begin to make love amongst the wilderness...


	9. Chapter 9: You Love Me? OK

**Chapter 9: You Love Me? OK**

Eventually, I have to move out of my Victor's mansion where my mother and sister now both work as Healers and Prim is raising a family with Rory. Even though the mansion is mine, I let them have it; they don't force me out. I go of my own volition. The Peacekeepers won't have problems finding me for the Games every year to mentor, no matter if it's in the Victors' Village, or somewhere else...

I begin working in the mines for extra money. It allows me to take my mind off the painful memories of my Games, and gives a little bit of my anonymity back. At quitting time, I find my feet going home to Darius in his little shack behind the Peacekeepers barracks every night.

Without it being discussed, I move in with him. We have a tentative relationship going, but I - in my usual awkwardness around men - am taking it extremely slow. Darius is thankfully very patient with me, and never makes me do something I don't want to do.

One night, I come home from the mines. It was a hard day, and I find myself crying. When I get in the door of the little shack, Darius is waiting for me, off of his nightly patrol. He hands me a letter as he pecks me on the cheek in greeting. Eyeing him curiously through my puffy red eyes and tears, I open the letter and read it to find that Darius tells me he loves me. And most incredible of all... he is asking me to marry him.

I look over the parchment at him, eyeing him warily even after we have shared several kisses and have even had sex. "You love me?"

Darius nods.

And even though I once vowed to die unmarried and childless, and even though hardly any Victors get married, and even though it is technically against the rules for Peacekeepers to do so either, I decide to take the plunge. "OK."

Throwing my arms about him, I kiss him with all the strength I can muster. My arms go about his neck, my hands splaying into his back and across his uniform The letter hangs forgotten, lying limp in my one palm.

And I kiss my fiancé in the privacy of our own little home, lost in our own world.


	10. Chapter 10: Taken as a Bride

**Chapter 10: Taken as a Bride**

Darius and I have to bribe the Chief Clerk to allow us to sign the papers in the Justice Building that will make us man and wife. We decide to keep the marriage a secret from everyone in the Peacekeeper ranks.

I wear my mother's bridal dress that she wore in both of her weddings so that I - the last Everdeen woman - can be taken as a bride and become someone's wife. Darius and I toast the bread together and share a kiss over the fire, in the presence of my mother and stepfather and sister and brother-in-law.

My new husband and I still live behind the Peacekeeper barracks in his little shack. Eventually, the marriage is discovered and Darius is dishonorably discharged; he takes a job with me in the mines.

Later, Darius and I have two children - a boy and a girl. They play in the Meadow as we watch them proudly. Still a Victor, I know better than most that there are much worse Games to play.


End file.
